1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, more particularly, the present invention relates to a display device that displays an image using electrostatic induction and spatial division brightness adjustment.
2. Description of the Background
Flat displays that are widely used include a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display.
The liquid crystal display displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystals, which have different light transmittance according to the intensity of an electric field. The plasma display panel displays an image using plasma generated by gas discharge. The organic light emitting display injects electrons and holes from a cathode and an anode, respectively, into an organic emission layer. The device emits light when an exciton, which is generated when an electron and a hole recombine, drops from an excited state to a ground state.
A display device that can be formed with a simpler structure while having similar performance as that of the above-described display devices is actively being developed. A display device that adjusts on/off states of a pixel by opening and closing a moving member through electrostatic force and elasticity has been researched.
Luminance of this display device may be adjusted by regulating an amount of light that passes through a display area. The amount of light that passes through is determined according to a time period in which a moving member is opened.